UN AMOR OCULTO Y UNA LOCURA INESPERADA
by ANGELA SORATOMANIA
Summary: Alguna vez has sentido que la persona que amas te ignora, le buscas y no lo nota, y una persona singular se acerca a ti con intenciones extrañas SORATO, MISHIRO Y TAKARY
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR OCULTO Y UNA LOCURA INESPERADA

**Alguna vez has sentido que la persona que amas te ignora, le buscas y no lo nota, y una persona singular se acerca a ti con intenciones extrañas SORATO.**

_Digimon no me pertenece_

_Antes que nada este es mi primer fanfic manden comentarios, sugerencias críticas constructivas o destructivas ;) no importa todo es bien recibido ;)_

_Pequeña acotación lo que está entre paréntesis son pensamientos de los personajes. COMENCEMOS!!!!_

La mañana era nublada había sido una noche bastante lluviosa un despertador sonaba en el cuarto de cierta chica pelirroja de 16 años, a la cual le costaba trabajo levantarse.

-Cinco minutos más-decia entre sueños una pelirroja, el reloj marcaba las 6 am. mientras le daba un manotazo al despertador).

- Rayos!!! Las 7:30 - la pelirroja corrió a darse un baño y se vistió rápidamente con una linda falda tableada color azul marino una blusa blanca con un pequeño moño al frente y un saco que le delineaba perfectamente su figura atlética.

-SORA!!! El desayuno está listo- Gritaba desde la cocina su madre

-Otra vez tarde Niña tu no entiendes!!! Primer día y llegaras tarde– Decía molesta la Sra. Takehouchi

-Ya lo sé mama no hace falta q me lo digas- Decía mientras azotaba la puerta a sus espaldas

Caminaba lo más rápido que sus pies podían mientras pensaba (Bastante tengo con la mudanza y encima de eso me recrimina, si tan solo me hubiera quedado con papa, miro su reloj 8:15) o rayos esto no puede estar peor- Decía entre dientes. (típico comenzó a llover a cantaros) la chica no tuvo otra opción que correr hasta su destino.

Entro a la enorme escuela cruzando a toda prisa el patio el cual estaba desierto a causa de la lluvia. Entro al primer edificio cuando:

-Señorita!!! Usted debería estar en clase -dijo un hombre canoso delgaducho de unos 40 años

-Lo siento pero soy nueva-

-Eso no le da derecho a llegar tarde, así que a la dirección señorita-

-Pero….usted quién es?-

-Soy el prefecto Salomon y soy quien mantiene en el carril a las ovejas descarriadas….. Silencio y nada de peros y camine-

-(Que tipo tan molesto este quien se cree, lo sabia odiare esta escuela)

Así llego a una sala donde estaba un escritorio donde una señorita de cabellera rubia atendía.

Salomon: -Buenos días srita. Serena le traigo otra descarriada-

Serena: Ok como digas Salomón que la chica tome asiento enseguida me encargo (Apenas lleva media hora en la escuela y ya le hace la vida imposible a los demás)

Salomón: Esperaba que me dejaras charlar con el director esta es una grave falta a los lineamientos de esta honorable institución la señorita se merece una reprimenda ejemplar como la que le darán al Joven Ishida- decia con cierto tono de satisfacción

El chico mencionado ni se inmuto por aquel comentario y siguió entretenido con su periódico.

Serena: Yo me encargo de todo te aseguro que tendrá su merecido pero el director está muy ocupado para atenderte (Volteo a ver a Sora le guiño un ojo y amablemente le dijo) –Chica toma asiento por favor enseguida te atiendo

-Si gracias- (Al menos alguien tiene un poco de educación por aquí) Sora camino hacia la sala y tomo asiento a su lado estaba un chico leyendo el periódico.

Salomon: Me voy Srita. Serena seguiré con mi encomienda diaria- Salio de la oficina

Serena: -Hey chica por que trajo aquí?-

Sora: -Llegue un poco tarde y como soy nueva estaba buscando mi salón cuando me encontró en el pasillo-

Serena: Ya veo no te preocupes ese tipo es un pesado. No los pasare con el director (dijo dirigiéndose a los 2 chicos) pero necesito que se escondan de el al menos por 1 hora para que Salomon no los persiga

Sora: Gracias es bueno saber que hay gente amable en esta escuela.

Chico: Si tú lo dices…- respondió de forma sarcástica cierto chico el cual cerró el periódico para poner atención en la plática

A lo cual la chica pelirroja le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. (Pero que metiche) noto que era un chico rubio con ojos azules y mirada profunda el cual portaba la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme una corbata y pantalón del mismo color con la camisa blanca ligeramente desfajada y los botones de arriba un poco desabrochados lo cual le daba cierto aire de rebeldía.

Serena: Hey Ishida así me lo agradeces después de que te he salvado de muchas –comento indignada la linda secretaria de alrededor de 30 años con larga cabellera rubia.

Ishida: OH lo siento Serena sabes que tu eres de las escasas personas buenas en esta cárcel- dijo el ojiazul mientras dejaba de lado el periódico y abrazaba a la secretaria de forma maternal.

Serena: Ok solo te perdono con la condición de que lleves a la chica a dar el recorrido por la escuela y la dejes en el salón asignado en su papeleta- dijo triunfante la rubia.

Ishida: Siempre con segundas intenciones (dijo el chico de manera decepcionada) pero bueno ya que lo hare!-

Serena: Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?

Sora: Sora Takenouchi-

Ishida: Cielo? Que nombre tan raro-dijo de forma burlona (cielo raro pero lindo pensaba el chico)

Sora: y tú que sabes de nombres…-dijo molesta

Serena: Pero que buena carta de presentación la tuya Ishida- dijo de forma divertida la secretaria- no le des importancia es así de lindo con las personas que le caen bien.

**Espero que les haya gustado un poco corto XD**

**QUE LES PARECIO!!! Espero me dejen sus comentario ideas y de mas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews y sigamos con la historia ;) por cierto lo que está entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes y acotaciones de autora XD

Digimon no me pertenece (q lastima….XD)

El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina, quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta a lo que Serena le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sora para que lo siguiera.

Sora tomo su portafolio y lo siguió, al emparejarse el prosiguió caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo para proceder a subir las escaleras que daban a los salones de primer grado.

-Chica rara!! Tal vez de donde vienen no sepan que son estos (dijo el ojiazul haciendo un ademan de demerito con la mano = poca importancia) pero son salones, usualmente los carceleros los utilizan para adiestrar a los pequeños polluelos del primer nivel con ningún don especifico.

-Oh pero que gran explicación me dejas asombrada con tu nivel tan amplio de conocimientos- dijo de forma sarcástica la pelirroja (pero que tipo tan grosero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de pedante, no lo necesito para que me de él peor tour de la escuela; con el simple hecho de estar aquí me basta, y pensar que tendré que soportar gente como esta todos los días ¡diablos!, bendita suerte que me cargo)

-Y no soy rara- dijo casi gritando Sora

-Si lo sé mis conocimientos son superiores ¡Chica gritona!- dijo muy confiado Yamato enfatizando la última frase. (Típico una niña común y corriente como las demás)

A lo que Sora solo movió la cabeza y siguió caminando (No tiene remedio)

Sora se quedo para admirando la vista desde una ventana ya que como llego corriendo a la escuela no se había percatado que era enorme no por nada era una de las más prestigiosas y reconocidas pre universidades de la región.

Tan solo en el edificio en el que se encontraban había 13 enormes salones por piso y el edificio contaba con 13 pisos, había 3 elevadores a partir del primer piso. En la planta baja se encontraba la dirección y oficinas administrativas; los salones y pasillos brillaban como si fueran nuevos lo que no le pareció extraño pues su madre le había comentado que esa escuela era bastante vieja en la región tenia al menos 100 años de existencia pero hace 30 años habían remodelado los dos edificios que se encontraban al frente.

Contaba con un extenso patio y una cafetería en la planta baja del 2 edificio nuevo, en la parte trasera de la escuela existía una cancha de tenis, básquetbol, fútbol, vóleibol, una pista de carreras, una piscina y un gimnasio con instrumentaría para fisicoculturismo y gimnasia.

Yamato continúo el tour pero se detuvo de golpe al llegar a una reja que dividía el sector renovado de la institución con el antiguo, que aun se seguía utilizando.

Sora miro su reacción y admiro un gran pasillo que estaba al otro lado de la reja así como tanta vegetación que había del otro lado a lo cual le pregunto a Yamato

-Y dime señor experto ¿lo que hay detrás de la reja también pertenece a la escuela?-

-Si en esa parte están los dormitorios para los que somos internos –dijo de forma pausada y casi inaudible (No creo que algún día los conozcas, eso es lo mejor para ti)

-No sabía que también había sistema de internado- dijo Sora un poco seria ya que noto el cambio tan repentino de humor y un tono de tristeza en las palabras del chico.

-Si ahora regresemos muéstrame tu papeleta para ver el salón- dijo Matt de forma seria pues ya quería ponerle punto final a la conversación.

-Hey pero si aun no termina el recorrido quiero ver los dormitorios y la parte vieja de la escuela-dijo de forma alegre y despreocupada Sora ya que intentaba alegrar de nuevo al chico o almenos que regresara su forma arrogante pues sentía que había tocado un tema no muy cómodo para el chico.

-No puedes solo los internos podemos entrar, ves al señor canoso y pelón de mala cara que se encuentra en la enorme puerta-

-Si ¿y?-

-Pues si no eres interno para pasar te pide una carta que debe ser autorizada por el director y Serena –

-No es justo-dijo Sora mientras ponía una carita de cachorro triste (pero algún día me brincare la barda y entrare muajajajajaja) lo cual noto Yamato pues lo hizo reír y que se sonrojara esto ninguno de los dos noto.

Los dos chicos se dirigían hacia los edificios.

-Muéstrame tu papeleta-

-Aquí esta dice que me toca en el salón 1313-

- ¿Que? No es posible que hice para merecer eso…-dijo de forma alarmada y después decepcionada el chico ojiazul

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto alarmada Sora

-Estas en mi grupo ¿pero se supone que eras de nuevo ingreso?- pregunto esperanzado y un poco alegre el chico pues tenía la esperanza que eso fuera una equivocación.

-Para tu información fui trasladada desde una pre universidad de Estado Unidos a mitad del segundo curso- Dijo de forma triunfante Sora

-No puede ser tendré que soportar a la "Chica rara" todo el año-dijo en forma de derrota y con la cabeza agachada el chico.

-Pues lamento decirte que siiiiiii "Inestable Ishida" – Dijo sora en tono juguetón sacándole la lengua muy al estilo anime XD

-¿Como me dijiste?-

-Que es mejor que me lleves al salón porque ya perdimos muchas horas de clase "Inestable Ishida"- Dijo sora jalándolo del brazo hacia los salones y diciendo la última frase en tono bajo pero suficiente mente fuerte para que Matt la escuchara.

Así Yamato fue literalmente arrastrado hacia el salón. Mientras que por su mente pasaba un pequeño brillo de alegría (Tal vez no sea tan malo que la Rara este en mi salón algo me dice que este año será muy diferente).

Mientras que la pelirroja luchaba por remolcar al muchacho hacia los edificios. (Ojala esto me sirva para olvidar el pasado y superar el dolor, pero croa que no será tan fácil con el Inestable)

**Listo aquí está el otro capítulo algo corto pero espero que les guste díganme que les pareció, ojala no los haya aburrido con tanta descripción pero era necesario jijijiji **

**Muchas gracias Sora takenouchi mi primer review ;) si estará más enfocado al sorato inicialmente pero poco a poco irán apareciendo otras parejas como takary y mishiro si quieren alguno otra en especial no duden en mencionarlo **

**Gracias Jekari que bueno que te gusten las historias escolares y mas la mía jijijiji lo mismo digo Sorato y Takary mis favoritos ;) **

**Rock pink 94 jijiji si no mucha intriga por el momento pero te aseguro que esto se pondrá mejor o al menos eso tratare XD ya me dirás que te parece.**

**Promesse- euphy listo aquí otro capítulo tal vez no criticas mejor opiniones jijijiji ya me prepare para los jitomatasos al menos tratare de hacer una buena ensalada con los que junte ;) **

**Cualquier recomendación o jitomataso es bien recibido XD por cierto ojala puedan opinar acerca de que parejas les gustaría que aparecieran en este fic ;) me despido espero que les haya gustado **

**Seguiré en busca de la Inspiración para mejorar la historia XD**

**ATTE. ANGELA SORATOMANIA **


	3. CONOCIENDO A LOS ALIADOS

Hola a todos antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews y sigamos con la historia ;) perdón por la tardanza pero tuve bloqueo de inspiración y ciertas conspiraciones en mi contra XD

**Digimon no me pertenece (q lastima….XD) **

**¿CONOCIENDO A LOS ALEADOS?**

Los chicos retomaron el camino hasta el salón que por desgracia para el chico rubio que era arrastrado por los pasillos por una joven pelirroja era el más alejado de todos por suerte era hora de clases y no había persona alguna en los pasillos que apreciara semejante escena.

-Ya deja de jalarme- decía un fastidiado Matt

-Muévete hay que llegar pronto-

Llegaron a la puerta Sora toco la puerta

-Adelante ¿Qué se les ofrece?-decía seriamente un profesor de unos 30 años de ojos verdes con cabello negro portaba unas gafas camisa verde y pantalón negro.

-Buenos días a todos, disculpen la interrupción pero soy de nuevo ingreso en la dirección me asignaron este grupo-Dijo la pelirroja con un poco de temor (magnifico primera impresión tarde e interrumpiendo)

Lógicamente todas las miradas dentro del salón estaban clavadas en ella y en su acompañante por lo que al fondo del salón se oyó un chiflido hacia la belleza de la chica seguido de una carcajada burlona la cual causaría un efecto de vergüenza y enfado a la vez en Matt pues distinguiría esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

-Adelante usted debe ser la Srita. ¿Takenouchi? – dijo seria e inquisidoramente el profesor

-Así es – Contesto asustada Sora mientras se adentraba al salón.

-Soy el profesor Kamy Orimoto Bienvenida a la Academia Drack- Dijo el profesor amablemente esbozando una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña asustadiza

-Preséntate por favor-

Yamato tosió un poco para hacer notar su presencia ya que había sido totalmente ignorado por el profesor.

-Joven Ishida típico de usted no tiene remedio pase a su asiento de inmediato- dijo el profesor dándose por vencido por hacer llegar temprano al chico

Matt camino hacia adentro del salón, maldiciendo por dentro su suerte; y planeando la venganza para cierto graciosillo que se sentaba a su lado, por lo que al sentarse en la butaca que era para dos personas, le piso fuertemente el pie al chico que se sentaba a su lado.

Por lo que el chico dio un pequeño grito mientras aguantaba pequeñas lagrimillas muy al estilo animeXD y dio un salto quedando de pie a la expectación de todos sus compañeros por el espectáculo que seguramente daría como todos los días.

-Joven Yagami desea expresar algo a la clase- Dijo de forma amable pero sería el profesor

El chico aprovechando la oportunidad para demostrar su galantería y más que nada para salir del aprieto dijo

-Solo quería decir "bienvenida srita. Takenouchi" –dijo de forma amable y con cierto aire de coquetería que hizo reír a la mayoría del salón que conocían su tan singular sentido del humor

Sora se limito a sonreír pues le pareció gracioso el ánimo que le inyectaba el muchacho de cabellos alborotados a cada palabra que dijo y más aun el efecto que causo en cierto rubio a su lado que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio por la falsedad de las palabras de su amigo.

-Gracias por darle la bienvenida a nombre de todos sus compañeros pero podrías guardar tus comentarios y dejar que la srita. Se presente- dijo el profesor muy sonriente pues se dio cuenta de todo el show creado por el chico de ojos avellana a lo cual el chico solo se limito a tomar su lugar nuevamente.

-Soy Sora Takenouchi tengo 16 años me trasladaron de la preuniversidad de Oklahoma en Estados Unidos-

-Ok Srita Takenouchi sea usted bienvenida si gusta tomar asiento junto al joven Izumi-

A lo cual un joven de cabello rojizo levanto la mano, Sora tomo asiento justo delante de Matt.

-Hola soy Izzy Izumi bienvenida-Dijo de forma sincera el chico pelirrojo

-Mucho gusto Sora takenouchi-Dijo la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa al chico

Las clases continuaron hasta que sonó lo campana de salida por lo cual todos salieron despavoridos de la escuela excepto los dos pelirrojos del salón. Matt y Tai lo notaron por lo que se quedaron esperando al pelirrojo en el marco de la puerta.

-Hey Matt está muy guapa la nueva ¿no lo crees?-Dijo el chico de manera picara sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica

-Ahora resulta que además de idiota ciego- respondió el rubio algo molesto (pero porque me molesto es obvio que Tai es miope)

-Hey tu como siempre con tu agresividad, pero aun así la chica es linda, pondré en práctica el encanto Yagami –dijo de forma decidida el moreno

-Si como digas, esa es una presa muy rara, esa pelirroja es más molesta que tú-dijo señalando con la cabeza quitándole importancia a la supuesta seriedad de su amigo- pero averígualo por ti mismo- le dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

El chico de cabellos alborotados se adentro al salón para charlar con Sora. Matt solo se limito a observar desde la afuera del salón pues obviamente conocía los métodos de conquista poco ortodoxos de su amigo y estaba seguro que no tardaría más de 15 minutos en regresar con una mano marcada en su cara, lo cual así fue.

-Ten si quieres llévate mis apuntes para que te pongas al corriente-dijo el pelirrojo dándole una carpeta enorme con información.

-Gracias, me serán de mucha ayuda-dijo sin prestarle atención a las miradas de las otras dos personas

-Por cierto sabes ¿donde me puedo apuntar para las actividades extra clase?

-Claro yo estoy en un club de informática pero si quieres algún deporte…- el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de explicarse pues fue interrumpido

-Si quieres información de deportes yo soy el indicado para ayudarte preciosa-Dijo de forma galante el chico de cabellos alborotados

-¿Si? ¿Y tu quien eres?- Dijo de forma indiferente Sora

-Que quien soy jajaja (cuando se entere de quien soy caerá rendida a mis pies como todas las demás) soy nada más y nada menos el líder y jugador estrella del equipo de futbol del instituto Taichi Yagami joven galante y sin compromiso por si te interesa-

-en realidad no me interesa y por lo que veo el equipo de futbol es de muy bajo nivel, sin mencionar que su líder no conoce la modestia- Dijo una indiferente Sora (pero que creído quien se cree, por lo visto patanes de estos hay en todo el mundo al menos ya estoy acostumbrada)

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo "Chica rara" este idiota no tiene ni idea del significado de esa palabra pero conoce muy bien la arrogancia- dijo el rubio que estaba escuchando desde la puerta pero no pudo evitar meterse en una conversación tan inteligente a su parecer (XD lo se me adorne un poco pero me fue inevitable jijijijiji "autora")

-Si lo imagine supongo que tienen un buen amigo como maestro-dijo la pelirroja lo que dejo al rubio con la boca abierta pues ninguna chica le había hablado así a su amigo y a él usualmente siempre lo apoyaban para burlarse de Tai

-Jajajajaja al fin conozco a alguien que los ponga en su lugar a los dos- Rompió el silencio con una tremenda carcajada Izzi

-Izzi nos vemos y gracias por tus apuntes – Dijo mientras recogía su mochila y salía del salón.

-Pero que grosera no se despidió de nosotros-Dijo Tai poniendo una cara de cachorrito triste.

-Ves lo que provocas zoquete- dijo Matt algo molesto y fastidiado pues la pelirroja había salido triunfante y su amigo como siempre rindiéndose a los pies de una cara bonita.

-No fue….- Cuando Tai se voltio enojado para responderle al rubio Sora se asomo por el marco de la puerta

-Hey inestable y estrellita nos vemos mañana…-dijo sora haciendo una pequeña pausa

-¡Que linda! regreso a despedirse-Dijo Tai muy ilusionado con los ojos de borreguito a medio morir

-El prefecto Salomón los llama jajajajaja – completo la pelirroja con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro pues se imaginaba lo que les esperaba a esos dos (pobres creo que me excedí en dejarlos en manos del tal Salomón, pero bien merecido se lo tienen)

-¡¿Queeeee?!-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Chicos yo mejor me voy ya se me hizo tarde para ir al club- Dijo Izzi mientras corría hacia fuera para zafarse de la situación- los veo en la cena- pero no pudo evitar reírse

-Izzi no te vayas nos piensas dejar en este aprieto- dijo un Matt algo decepcionado pero más que nada desesperado pues tendría que escuchar el sermón de salomo nuevamente (con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos)

-Izziiiiiiiiii no me dejes –grito de forma dramática Tai

Salomón se dirigió al salón cruzándose con Izzi quien solo le hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino.

-Ishida y Yagamy a ustedes dos los estaba buscando, ni crean que se escaparan de sus castigos-

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada- Dijo a la defensiva Tai

-No me levante el tono joven Yagami acaso no recuerda que ayer y hoy llego tarde a clases igual que el joven Ishida-Dijo el prefecto mirando con cara de desaprobación a los dos jóvenes que encontraban de pie ante él.

-Pero los dos ya cumplimos nuestros castigos a mi impuso limpiar el salón antes de clases toda la semana y a Matt lo llevo con el director-

-Se suponía que eran sus castigos pero me encontré con la novedad que usted hizo un trato con el joven Motomiya para que limpiara por usted-

-Este… eso no fue así el se ofreció a enseñarme el arte de la limpieza y como todo buen amigo no le podía negar el hecho de prestar sus valiosos conocimientos usted siempre ha dicho los conocimientos deben ser transmitidos así que él me enseño como asear el salón correctamente-Dijo muy seriamente Tai (seguridad ante todo haaa me muero de nervios ojala funcione)

-Me parece perfecto que quiera expandir sus conocimientos-dijo muy orgulloso el prefecto Salomón

-Me siento orgulloso de dar valiosas enseñanzas a mis alumnos-

(Pero que idiota se la creyó como siempre) pensó matt mientras veía la tonta escena del profesor abrazando a tai (no piensen mal era un abrazo paternal XD)

-Usted Ishida debió de haber sufrido demasiado con el castigo impuesto por el director ¿no es así?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra pero llena de satisfacción el prefecto

-Si no sabe cuánto- dijo el rubio recordando su tour por la escuela con cierta chica pelirroja destacando las imágenes donde él era arrastrado por los pasillos, lo cual provoco que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro

- Me alegra ojala eso le sirva de lección para que rectifique el camino, afortunadamente la nueva alumna comprendió al igual que el joven Yagami mis enseñanzas y se ofreció para convencerlo a usted de colaborar conmigo los fines de semana en la vigilancia de la institución, la srita Takenouchi me pidió que le confirmara a usted su participación, así que lo acepto en el rondín claro está en el área de la escuela exceptuando los dormitorios- dijo de forma honorable y muy seria

-QUE!!!!! (Maldita rara me las vas a pagar esto se paso de la cuenta pero si quieres guerra la tendrás)-dijo el chico mientras planeaba una venganza justa para cierta pelirroja que por lo visto le iba hacer ver su suerte.

-No le parece magnífico Joven Yagami usted también debería de colaborar con la institución tiene mi cordial invitación para que nos ayude en esta tarea, la Srita. Takenouchi me expreso que usted también estaba interesado – dijo muy ilusionado el prefecto

-Lo siento prefecto pero me es imposible colaborar, ya que como capitán del equipo de futbol me es imposible sacrificar los entrenamientos- dijo Tai imprimiéndole cierto grado de tristeza (este idiota cree que sacrificare mis sábados por su tonto rondín está muy equivocado, jajajaja esa preciosidad pelirroja sí que sabe atacar, por suerte no me afecto solo al tonto de Matt).

-Claro que colaboraré con usted prefecto, pero la Srita. Takenouchi también tenia gran interés espero que también la cuente entre sus prospectos de apoyo para dicha tarea-dijo Matt muy serio (ahora si Rarita sabrás lo que es el rondín junto a un Ishida).

-Buena idea Joven Ishida la Srita. Takenouchi sería de gran ayuda además no creo que tenga algún inconveniente en participar además que serviría para vigilarlo a usted, me parece buena idea; ella logro un gran cambio en usted- Dijo muy pensativo el prefecto.

-Si quiere mañana yo mismo me encargare de darle la noticia de su participación- dijo Matt con una cara de satisfacción y una sonrisa terrorífica en el rostro.

-Confió en ustedes muchachos me despido para que prosigan con sus actividades- dijo Salomón retirándose del salón.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA esta vez esa lindura te la aplico –grito Tai carcajeándose

-Gano una batalla pero no la guerra ya verás esa "chica rara" me conocerá- dijo Matt felizmente

-Hey Ishida no vayas a meterte en problemas no uses eso con ella…-dijo completamente serio Tai

-Hey deja divertirme un poco, me tengo que ir a entrenar te veo en la cena- dijo Matt dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con un ademan con la mano.

(Yamato espero no te arrepientas, aun así yo protegeré a esa lindura, hay pero que tarde es el entrenador me va a matar)

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela iba caminando por las calles de Odaiba una pelirroja.

(Me excedí pero bueno mañana me disculpare con ese par de bobos)

**Tarde un poco por hacerlo un poco más largo espero les guste y si efectivamente algunas veces exagero jijijijiji es que mi imaginación vuela muy alto pero me es algo difícil expresarla XD**

**Y les dejo un pequeño avance de la historia: **

Sus encantos eran bien conocidos…

Tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo no soy quien para juzgarte y siempre te apoyare tal y como tú me apoyas…

Pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo tu secreto está a salvo…

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews Sora takenouchi, jekari, umi-lizs5 **

**Sora y Matt se llevan mejor aunque en este cap. todo cambio, un poco de peleas jijijiji mas adelante verán que show con los dormitorios espero les guste la trama **

**Seguiré en busca de la Inspiración para mejorar la historia XD**

**ATTE. ANGELA SORATOMANIA **


	4. CARTA PELIGROSA

**Q ONDIUX DIGIAMIGOS!!!**

**Feliz primero de agosto XD esta fecha me encanta así que no pude dejar de recordarla y como regalo de aniversario a todos ustedes les dejo este mini capitulo espero les guste, gracias a todos por sus reviews ;)**

**Digimon no me perteneces (q lastima XD)**

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela iba caminando por las calles de Odaiba una pelirroja.

(Me excedí pero bueno mañana me disculpare con ese par de bobos)

La chica admiraba el paisaje caminaba entre las calles de la ciudad todo se veía concurrido pero definitivamente las personas no tenían nada que ver con la malicia y estrés q se vive en New York (Salí tan rápido de mi casa que ni siquiera tome en cuenta el lugar al que me mude es tan… tranquilo no está mal) llego a un pequeño parque lleno de arboles y juegos para niños (creo que ya me perdí rayos!!!) Así que decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de llegar a casa se sentó en uno de los columpios saco una pequeña libreta la cual tenía pegada una foto en la pasta inferior trasera.

Se veían 3 chicos vestidos con gabardinas negras y una sombra, a la derecha un chico rubio con la mirada perdida sosteniendo una espada , una chica castaña con los ojos extremadamente brillante y esferas brillantes en la manos , una sombra que asemejaba la silueta de una chica con un arpa en las manos y por ultimo una chica pelirroja con los ojos de un rojo intenso, mostraba mayor edad que todos los anteriores, llevaba una pequeña tarjeta en la mano izquierda y un pequeño bastón en la derecha. Todos tenían aspecto serio pero con cierta sonrisa de complicidad entre ellos.

(Si lo hubiera evitado la realidad seria otra) la pelirroja tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

QUERIDA PINKKETA:

Es el primer día y ya extraño tus descabelladas ideas, me pregunto ¿como te estará yendo con don perfecto? ¿se habrá calmado la situación? Sé que es peligrosa esta comunicación pero esto llegara a tus manos mucho después de haberlo escrito. En mi primer día en este lejano lugar por obvias razones llegue tarde a la escuela a la que me obligaste a ir. Conocí a unos tipos un tanto extraños y para serte franca un poco pedantes pero después de lo que vivimos juntas esto será pan comido, apuesto a que tu trabajo se ha incrementado, extrañare tus extravagantes cenas pero sobre todo esos paseos nocturnos aunque corría riesgo siempre estaban ustedes para complicar aún más las cosas por cierto salúdame al pequeñín. Estoy perdida sin ustedes, pero no defraudare a la luciérnaga seré fuerte.

LOS QUIERE LOVELING.

(Esta anocheciendo será mejor que regrese a casa) la chica llego sin contratiempos a su hogar, de inmediato subió a su cuarto donde estaba mirando las primeras estrellas de la noche (pero que hermosa vista) a lo lejos se veía un pequeño lago que justamente se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Academia.

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de ese lugar se encontraba contemplando la luna desde un enorme balcón una chica hermosa de largo cabello rosa ojos miel y tez extremadamente clara (ya se imaginaran a quien me refiero XD)

(Sora tengo miedo si tan solo estuvieras aquí) pensaba la chica oji miel mientras se dirigía a tomar una pequeña foto que descansaba en el tocador de su habitación.

En la foto se podían apreciar 4 chicos una pequeña niña pálida haciendo un puchero gracioso tenia aproximadamente 8 años con cabello corto lacio castaño y ojos color avellana con un short rosa, una blusa negra sin mangas, un paliacate rosa amarrado en la garganta y un pequeño sílbalo colgando de su cuello.

Mientras una chica con largo cabello pelirrojo le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida y la abrazaba aparentaba 11 años portaba un pantalón negro, una blusa roja de manga larga cuello alto y una boina negra.

A su lado estaba un pequeño niño rubio con grandes ojos azules con una gran sonrisa el cual tenía en la mano un palito con una pequeña oruga que acercaba a la cara de la pequeña niña castaña; el portaba un pantalón corto de color verde una playera de manga larga negra y un gorro verde. Mientras que atrás de él se veía una chica con larga cabellera café de unos 10 años que estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón al pequeño niño rubio, esta usaba un vestido negro con rosa y un enorme sombrero rosado.

Pero a pesar de la distracción los 4 pequeños miraban con gran alegría al momento de tomar la foto.

(Si tan solo supiéramos donde estas) pensaba la peligrosa mientras dejaba nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar, la chica tomo su abrigo y justo cuando se acercaba al balcón.

Una voz varonil la saco de sus recuerdos

-El no se conformara solo contigo Dark Fairy, es mejor que le digas donde esta Dark Witch-dijo un joven de cabellera rubia rizada con ojos verdes vestido con un traje negro y camisa roja.

-Pero que detestable sorpresa, no sé si en tu mundo conozcan las puertas pero la próxima vez que te aparezcas de esa forma te arrepentirás- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo la peli rosa

-Trátame mejor linda, no quieres que te reprendan de nuevo recuerda que tu solo eres su juguete- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

-Tus amenazas no me asustan- dijo la peli rosa mientras le dirigía una mirada retadora al rubio

-Ya veremos dentro de unos días, el señor acabara contigo, será mejor que hables-

-¿Era todo?-

-El señor está de viaje tienes que cumplir tu cuota no olvides regresar antes de que amanezca-

-Obvio imbécil ahora si te molesta- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

El rubio no tuvo más opción que salir de aquella habitación no sin antes decir –Pronto serás mía-

- ¡Lárgate!- grito furiosa la pelirroja mientras azotaba la puerta a las espaldas del chico (Idiota, supongo esta buscándola pero nunca la encontrara, al menos no mientras el este allá)

**Espero les guste muy cortito pero muy significativo ;) creo que me explaye en las descripciones y hubo poco dialogo pero en el siguiente capítulo me desquito XD **

**Gracias amiguis Sora Takenouchi si será algo como taiorato perdón por no avanzar más en las otras parejas pero apenas es su presentación no te preocupes pronto aparecerán como se debe XD pero tendrás que esperar un poquitín pero te aseguro valdrá la pena.**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia jekari pronto se verá que show con la encomienda será divertido XD**

**Gracias Umi-lizs5 que bueno que te guste mi historia créeme prefectos como ese si los hay XD aunque usted no lo crea jijijiji es verídico XD.**

**Chicos me despido un poco corta la historia pero poco a poco esto se aclarara**

**Saludines y abrazos**

**ATTE. ANGELA SORATOMANIA**


End file.
